


Photoshoot

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Photoshoot

"I look like a fool," I pulled the white blazer over my shoulders and fixed my hair.

"You do not baby," the man in the dressing room with me said with a smile in his soothing, Southern voice.

I came up behind him and adjusted his tie. "That's not much of a reassurance coming from the man who approved of me pulling the Bo Derek look eight years ago. I looked stupid."

"You looked sexy."

"You overuse that word when you talk about me, Bri."

"That's because it's true Nick and you know it," he pulled his sweater over his head and headed for the door.

"Brian."

He stopped. "Yes baby?"

"You're sexier, and you know it."

"Oh I'll prove who's sexier in the hotel tonight. Let's go now, we're already late."


End file.
